The present invention relates to a showerhead and more particularly pertains to a showerhead with convenient mode switching mechanism.
Nowadays, many showerheads available in the marketplace are provided with different shower modes. Mechanical and electronic mode switching are available. For mechanical mode switching, user needs to turn an annular ring surrounding the circumference of the showerhead to specific positions to switch to specific shower modes. As user usually switches shower mode during shower, user's hand usually interferes with water emerging from the showerhead and thus causes the water to deflect in undesired directions. Besides, it is often difficult to see clearly during shower and thus it is difficult for user to turn the annular ring accurately to achieve a specific shower mode. As for electronic mode switching, it is usually expensive and thus may not be affordable to all market sectors.